User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 32
To Forgive And Forget Today was Sunday, April 11, 8:00 AM. There was a private jet waiting to take us back to Bullworth. We got on the plane and rode for about 11 hours till we got back to Bullworth. When we got to Bullworth International Airport, it was 7:00 PM. We rode a Taxi back into town. Of course, I was the first one to be dropped off at the school. At first, I would have been miserble to be back at the school with my spring break ruined and classes starting back up tomorrow. But since I was nearly killed days ago, I was thankful to be back here with my friends, break or no break. I walked to the dorm with my bag of clothes in hand and passed by a bunch of students chatting to one another. I entered the dorm and then went into my dorm room. Without hesitation, I dropped my bag onto the floor and then fell onto my bed. I fell asleep on top of my sheets with my clothes on. This bed was much more comfortable than the hospital bed. 12 Hours Later; 7:00 AM I woke up feeling refreshed. I slept clear through the night without waking up. I guess that's how tired I was after coming back. I got up and then gathered some fresh clothes. I went up to the second floor to take a shower. After I was finished with my shower, I returned to the room and put my dirty clothes away. It was 7:30 around that time. I had at least one hour and thirty minutes till classes start. That was when I decided to find Greg. But first, I had to eat something, cause I was hungry. I went into Greg's minifridge and grabbed a bologna sandwich and the last can of Sprunk in there. While I was walking around the school, I ate my sandwich and drink the soda like there was no tomorrow. I looked everywhere for Greg. After looking for about 90 minutes, the bell rung and it was time to go to class. 2 1/2 Hours Later; 11:30 AM I was glad to be out of English class. Not that there is anything wrong with English, but I was want to find Greg and apologize to him. I want to get this whole angry shit out of the way now after thinking it through in San Andreas. I went to the caferteria where I found Michael, Charles, Bradi, Nicole and Jimmy Queen. I went up to the table and said, "Sup ladies and gents". They all looked at me right after I said that. "Hooray, Clayton got back from banging dudes down in Los Santos", Michael joked. "Yeah, I missed you the least while I was gone as well", I replied sarcastically. We fist-bumped and then Charles asked, "How was your trip?" "Fucking horrible. I'm sure your guys' break was better than mine", I replied. "No. The Russian Army invaded and we had to take arms to fight against them", Michael joked. "Nice joke but one problem: it would be the North Koreans that would have invaded. Back then, people feared Russians. Now it's North Korea that we fear of", I told him. "Whatever man", Michael said. "You guys know where Greg is? Have you seen him?" I asked them. They looked at me and replied. "I haven't seen him all day", Michael told me. "Me neither", Charles said. "Girls? Queen? How about you?" I asked them. "No", both Nicole and Bradi replied. "I'm sorry", Queen replied. "Why do you need to know? You plan on killing Greg?" Michael asked. "No and besides which, I don't like killing", I told him. "He should be around here somewhere", Bradi said. "Why do you need to know?" Michael asked again. I decided to tell them what I wanted to do. "I just want to apologize to him for being an asshole. I thought about everything during my trip and I came to the truth that I was being unfair to him", I told them. "You're finally apologizing?" Michael asked. "Yeah", I told him. "If we see him, we'll tell you where he's at. For now, he didn't tell us where he was going", Nicole told me. "You saw him earlier?" I asked her. "Yeah. He said he was leaving school for the day. He didn't tell where, not even me. I guess he went to smoke pot after thinking that you would continue ignoring him for the rest of the year", she said. "Just tell me when you see him again", I told her. "I will", she told me. For the rest of the time before I had to go to Art, I hung out with the group and even met up with Hailey and Kendra again. Kendra and I even made out for ten minutes before the last class of the day started. It was all good. 11 Hours Later; 10:30 PM Michael, Charles and I were in the common room playing poker. After Art class, I still haven't seen Greg and now it was almost curfew. "Where the fuck is Greg? You sure he didn't back in Liberty City for some reason?" I asked them. "He doesn't have his Sanchez with him. His stepdad promised him that he would bring it to him a week after spring break", Michael stated. "Then where is he?" I asked him. "I'm sure he'll be back soon", Charles told me. I didn't want to wait for him any longer, so I decided to go look for him. He could be back at the school by now. "I'm going to look for him. I'll see you guys later", I told them. I stepped out the dorm and started looking for Greg. I looked around at the possible places for him on school. When I didn't find him on campus, I decided to see if he was somewhere in Old Bullworth Vale. I walked off campus and started looking for him. I went to the beach to see if he was there. Sure enough, he was. "Didn't think you were much of the beach guy", I said. I must have spooked him because he jumped, turned to look at me and then said, "Oh, it's you". "Where were you all day?" I asked him. "Why would you care?" he asked me. "I know you were gone all day just not to see me", I told him. "No, there was an old friend in town today and I spend the whole day with him. My absents didn't have anything to do with you", he told me. I knew in a way that he was telling the truth, but I decided to apologize to him anyway. "I've been thinking clearly about what I did to you in January during my trip in San Andreas. I really want to tell you this: I'm so sorry about treating you like shit after you been forced to be Johnson's snitch. I really mean what I'm telling you right now", I told him. "It's not fun to be the one ignored, isn't it?" Greg stated. "Yeah", I agreed. He looked down at his feet for a minute and said, "I don't know what to say". "What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked up and me and said in an angry tone, "You've been on my ass since October about betraying the group and now it's April and you are asking me for forgiveness. We've been at each other's throats for six months, most of the school year, and now you want to get back on good terms with me?" "What, you're not going to forgive me?" I asked shockly. "I don't know if I can", he stated. "I don't know if I will be able to forgive you or not. It's going to take time". I was sad to hear him said that. If only I never ignored him since October. "I understand", I told him. Just as that conversation started, I heard someone say behind me, "Look what we have here boys". I turned around and saw a bunch of kids in red and black. The one who spook out was a fat kid, red hair and green eyes. I assume he was the leader. "Who the hell are these punks?" I spat out. "They're a new clique here. Not as established like the other cliques. They're called the Punks", Greg stated. "You faggots here to make out? Isn't Michael already enough for you, or do you like dating more than one man at once?" said the leader. "Go fuck yourself, Devin", Greg spat out. "Why don't you go back home and continue masturbating while picturing Cloe Parker in your mind, knowing that you can never have any women at in your life?" I told the Devin kid. His eyes had that firey look in them and he said, "I don't know you, but your dead". He and two of his boys charged at me. I punched him in the face and then pushed him to the ground. One of the other two Punks sung at me, but I ducked under and he punched the other Punk. I tackled him to the ground and then punched him two times in the nose before he pushed me off. "Careful, they got rings on", Greg shouted. "Thanks for the heads up....literally", I told him. Devin punched me in the chest and I fell to the ground. He tried to jump onto me, but I rolled just in time. I was about to get back onto my feet, but he kicked me in the forehead. The pain shot through me like when I was shot days ago. Devin pulled out a blade and held it to my neck. "I never killed a classmate before, but it looks like I get a chance for once", he said. Before he could get a chance to cut open my neck with the blade, I heard a siren and a police officer say, "What is going on here?" "Shit. Run back to the hideout", Devin ordered his boys. They all made a run for it and left us for the cops. I got back onto my feet when the cop walked up to me, pushed me back onto the ground and handcuffed me. "It's past curfew, you delinquent. You're staying for the night at one of our fine establishments", he said. He pulled me back up to my feet and I saw that Greg was gone. I guess he had the chance to get away when the cops got here. It's a good thing at least. Greg shouldn't get in anymore trouble than what he has been through. The Next Day; 8:30 AM I was in Johnson's office right after the police escorted me to the school. Greg was also in the office. Apparently, he was busted by the prefects right when he got back on campus. "So from what Chief Micheal Reese told me about, you two were involved in a fight at the beach yesterday right after curfew. Care to explain yourselves?" he asked. "It was that same group from weeks ago that jumped Michael and me. Devin Whaley and his clique of Punks", Greg said. "You do realize Mr. Ryder that it's both you and Mr. Stone's fault for being out during curfew", Johnson stated. "Not this shit again", Greg said. "Watch yourself Mr. Ryder", Johnson warned. "What?" I asked. "He's not going to get Devin like last time", Greg told me. "You serious?" I asked Johnson. "You shouldn't been outside during curfew", Johnson said. "They almost killed me last night. You don't know how to do your damn job", I told him. "If you don't stop talking, I will have you expelled. I have enough dirt on you to do that. Especially thanks to Greg's actions months ago", he said. I looked at Greg for second and realized that I was still angry at him for that. But I know it wasn't his fault entirely, so I turned my attention back to Johnson. HE was the enemy. After we got our punishment (two Saturday detentions) and were dismissed from his office, we went back to our dorm room. "I can't believe that asshole. And what you told him, he should have done something", Greg said. "I'm going to get back at that douchebag, one way or another", I said. "Back at the office, you looked like you were still angry at me", he told me. "In someway, maybe I was", I admitted to him. "But it's not your fault. I should have realized the true enemy six months ago". "About time", Greg said. I ignored what he said and continued with what I was saying. "You told me before back in January to get with the program and find a way to get rid of him. I think it's time to get that plan in motion", I announced. "You serious?" Greg asked me. "I'm serious", I told him. "We should tell Michael and Charles this later on", Greg told me. I quoted ''Saints Row ''just to be funny: "It's our time now. Let's get this shit started". Greg laughed and handed me a can of eCola from his fridge. I guess in someway, we were friends again. I just hope nothing else ruins what friendship we have left. Category:Blog posts